


Kitten Licks

by EvilDime



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, HYDRA Trash Party, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilDime/pseuds/EvilDime
Summary: HTP prompt: "Okay, in the Halloween fluff fill there's a line "some intern tosses a handful of candy into the commander's lap" and then WS is totally hopefully staring down into Rumlow's crotch and so the trashiest possible outcome of such a scenario would be the WS face-planting into Rumlow's junk to lap up candy. So can that be a thing?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Only Want to Socialize (But I Don't Think We Should)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460149) by [Lauralot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/pseuds/Lauralot). 



> Since I seem to do nothing but play with other people's toys lately, I figured I might as well own up to this one, as well. ; )
> 
> Written for [this](http://hydratrashmeme.dreamwidth.org/587.html?thread=741707#cmt741707) HTP prompt requesting a sequel to Lauralot's Hallowe'en kitten - excuse me, panther - fic.

The Winter Soldier has not forgotten the ears on his head, nor the tail attached to the back of his pants. However, the concept is not relevant to his current mission.

His mission is to convince the commander to give him that candy.

The Soldier does not consider the strategic benefits of this mission. He has not received any other missions, and in the absence of clear instructions, he does what seems most expedient to his goals. To his knowledge, no-one has ever corrected him on that. It can be assumed, then, that defining his own missions and mission parameters in the absence of clear instruction is desirable.

The candy on the commander's lap which he had received on the Soldier's behalf looks _highly_ desirable. 

The commander has said that the candy will make the Winter Soldier sick. The Soldier wonders if it is poisoned. He observes carefully as Rollins snatches up a piece and consumes it. No ill effects are apparent, nor does the commander seem concerned.  The commander then empties the candy from its bowl straight into his lap, telling Rolling with a grin to be his guest and grab more, which Rollins impolitely refuses. The commander takes a piece himself. 

It follows that the candy is not poisoned.

The danger must be unique to the Winter Soldier, then. He knows he does not eat the same food as the agents, but he has had pancakes with syrup in the past. He clearly remembers ingesting boysenberry syrup, without illness following.

Hence, the danger inherent in candy must be fictitious. He frowns internally. Why would this mission require him to react badly to candy?

Is it  the costume?

His eyes briefly flick over to his cat's tail and he barely keeps his hands folded in his lap rather than reaching for the ears attached to his head.  They do appear to be relevant to this mission, after all. 

Cats are not supposed to ingest sugar, he assumes. This must also be true for panthers,  although he has lost track of whether he is supposed to be a panther or a kitten by this point. The different instructions are very confusing, and at some point, even the commander referred to him as "Winter Kitten". Maybe his role has been  permanently  redefined from panther to kitten, now.

Cats are supposed to be cute, though.

Maybe, if he exaggerates other kittenish attributes, the breaking of character that is the ingestion of sugar will become permissible?

Course of action determined, the Winter Soldier gets to work. Mission success is imperative. He must never hesitate once the best approach has been decided. The Winter Soldier is a weapon. The Winter Soldier knows no fear. Hence, the Winter Soldier does not doubt himself, does not doubt the set mission parameters, nor the mission itself. The Winter Soldier is quiet efficiency and deadly grace.

"Meow?"

The Winter Soldier is a cute little black  kitten rubbing his head against the commander's lap and begging to be petted.

The commander's hand settles in his hair, granting the wish. Risking a stealthy glance up at the commander's face shows only startled amusement and no disapproval.

Acceptability of chosen method confirmed, the Winter Soldier pushes his head further towards the commander's crotch, towards the greatest cumulation of unwrapped candy. He pokes his tongue out and furtively licks at a pink lollipop.

Taste explodes on his tongue.

MISSION SUCCESS

New mission: Get more of this taste.

The Soldier starts licking in earnest, a quiet moan escaping him at the sugary sweetness.

Suddenly, the commander's hands are both on his back and hip, repositioning him to face the commander's lap more directly, his back now shielding his face and the commander's lap from the crowd. Efficient way of protecting the Soldier's candy. He approves. However, he quickly calculates sight lines. They are on a sofa at the back of the room; most of the party guests are gathered near the buffet, which is around the corner and to the left. Anyone approaching them would have to do so in the commander's plain sight, and from over ten yards away. Enough time for the Soldier to turn around and react.

The commander is capable of securing their position on his own. The Soldier can stand down.

Is this a reward?

It feels like one, with the commander's hand returning to his hair, scratching behind his ears as the Soldier licks at the wonderful cherry lollipop. Then the candy shifts and some of it rolls off the commander's lap as the fabric underneath bulges outward.

Startled, the Soldier remembers to meow rather than to make a human noise and lifts his head, eyes trailing the process of the cherry-flavoured lollipop down the commander's thigh and onto the sofa.

The commander sighs, disappointment evident in his tone, and the Soldier's back straightens. His performance has been lacking; he will now be punished.

But the commander only says: "You're gonna ruin my pants," then pushes those same pants down to his knees before sticking the lollipop, two chocolates and a humbug back in his lap. The Winter Soldier's eyes track the candy, ignoring the commander's naked flesh underneath. The removal of the pants seems reasonable; sugar sticking to cloth is an unnecessary irritant.

"Keep licking," the commander says with a smirk.

The Soldier gladly follows orders. Lowering his mouth back to the commander's crotch, he goes for one of the chocolates. The commander has put it there for him. He chases the piece that has slid between the commander's thigh and his testicles before it can slide further down and make a mess. Licking at it from all sides, he finds a good angle to get his tongue underneath the chocolate and lift it out, delicately gripping the corner with his teeth, then sucking it in.

The chocolaty flavour is heaven.

The commander seems to experience vicarious pleasure, muttering under his breath and biting off a moan as the Winter Soldier extracts the chocolate.

The Soldier then goes for the lollipop again. The commander has stuck the end between his other thigh and his erect penis, which makes it a little hard to get at, but also insures that it does not roll off again. The Soldier licks at it. His tongue swipes the commander's skin on both sides as well as the candy. He stills, looking up at the commander for a reprimand that doesn't come. Instead, the commander increases the petting.

Mission parameters accepted.

The commander's skin tastes a little salty, but the artificial flavouring and intense sweetness of the candy mostly drown it out, leaving only an interesting after-taste. Not a hindrance to the enjoyment of candy. The Soldier makes sure to swipe the skin on each pass and is rewarded with ferocious ear scratching.

"Rumlow, you bastard," a voice behind him shouts out. The Soldier keeps licking. His commander must have seen the man's approach and not deemed him a danger despite the tone. He will tell the Soldier if his usual skill set is needed. "Hogging the prize-winning kitten to yourself like that," Rollins continues, steps drawing closer, audible now over the music playing in the background. "Is the Winter Kitten sleeping or -"

Rollins breaks off. The Soldier's kitten licks sound loud in the sudden silence.

"It turns out the kitten needs some cream," the commander says with an audible smirk.

The Soldier is puzzled; to his knowledge, none of the candy contains any cream. He briefly looks up at the commander, but a hand pushes him forcefully back down.

Understood.

He goes back to licking at his candy, letting the men's words wash over him.

"That is entirely unfair," Rollins says.

"He wanted candy," the commander answers flippantly. "So I let him lick at some."

Rollins snorts.

"You know..." The commander's voice is lowered so no one besides Rollins can hear him. Rollins, and the Soldier, of course, but he does not count. "Once he is done with this lollipop, if you want to feed him some hard candy, I'll be alright with that."

"You mean...?" Rollins sounds mildly breathless. The Winter Soldier wonders if he has secretly been wanting a cat.

He feels the commander's nod in the minute shifts in the body he is draped over. "I won't tell if you won't," the commander says. "Just don't announce it to the masses, I do not think the secretary needs to hear about this. Right?"

"Right."

"Which reminds me. Soldier, this is a secret. You remember what a secret is?"

The Winter Soldier lifts his head long enough to recite back to his commander: "Secrets consist of information that does not need to be included in the mission report to the Secretary." He lowers his head back to the candy and keeps licking, wondering why the commander needs to specify so many details to _not_ report. The Winter Soldier does not report every meal he takes during a mission to the secretary. None of those are Secrets, yet he does not mention them. It is understood Secretary Pierce does not need to know about those. Why do pancakes and candy rate an extra Do-Not-Mention notice?

It is not his place to question, though. He focuses solely on the pleasant task of licking at the candy in his commander's lap. Once the lollipop is demolished, he extracts the second chocolate from where it has slid down between the man's thighs, then starts angling for the humbug. He takes his time licking at that one where it lies on top of the commander's scrotum.  He does not want  it to end.

The commander seems to be in a pleasant mood tonight, for he takes a long sugar cane from the bowl at his side and lines it up next to the hard flesh of his penis.  The Winter Soldier slurps up the rest of the humbug then quizzically looks at the sugar cane. 

"It's for my wonderful kitten," the commander explains. "You may take it all in your mouth."

The Winter Soldier is not sure he is interpreting the words correctly; he cocks his head and meows questioningly. The commander's hand directing him down towards the pillar of flesh and sugar is a fairly unmistakable answer. He opens his mouth and sucks them both in.

The salty flavour is a lot stronger now, but  it does not cover up the delicious sugar of the cane. Directed by the commander's hand, the Winter Soldier starts bobbing his head. 

As the candy cane starts to wane, the commander's body begins to wriggle increasingly. The Winter Soldier wonders if he is ticklish.  Then the commander's hand suddenly firms in his hair, locking his mouth down with the sugar cane and penis all the way in his mouth. He keeps still, heeding his commander's unspoken order. 

Salty flavour floods his mouth, making him gag. He holds still, trying to swallow it down quickly. The commander emits a low groan. It does not sound pained.

Eventually, the Soldier is made to withdraw his mouth from the commander's flesh. The candy cane is set aside and the Soldier is told: "Go for it, it's all yours."

He happily follows the commander's orders, licking ferociously at the cane to get the salty and slightly bitter taste out of his mouth. Afterwards, he lazily curls up next to the commander who is once again fully dressed.

Then Rollins approaches, carrying a huge basket of candy. He looks right down at the Winter Kitten and says: "Would you like some more candy?"

MISSION SUCCESS

* * *

Steve looks at him with big eyes. "Don't you like Hallowe'en?"

The Winter Soldier - Bucky Barnes - shrugs. He does not dislike it, but the sight of the candy canes makes him feel oddly torn between longing and revulsion.

What is this.

He steps closer, taking one from the bowl on the kitchen table, sniffing it curiously. It does seem familiar. Water gathers in his mouth. He pokes out his tongue to give a tentative lick.

Steve is slow to suppress a moan escaping at the sight.

Oh.

The Winter Kitten gets down on its knees and crawls over to Steve with a candy cane held between its lips. Looking up at him with trusting, hopeful eyes, it lazily bats at Steve's crotch.

"Meow?"  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Note: I had "The Winter Soldier, call sign Bucky Barnes" towards the end there, in the original post; but I think I stole that from whoever wrote Keep Smiling, so I removed it. ; )


End file.
